


Take A Hit

by Gemini_Baby



Series: Flufftober 2020 [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: (Just to be safe), Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Jason Todd, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flufftober, Flufftober2020, Gen, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Baby/pseuds/Gemini_Baby
Summary: He saw something move on the right side of his peripheral. The red helmet was the thing moving...or wiggling. Bruce was out of words as much as he was out of his breath. The helmet was awkwardly stuck on the top part of a small body. Bruce squatted down. A little human was there, having a helmet stuck on some part of the head and trying to use their little arms to get it out. But couldn’t succeed. Bruce’s earlier worries were not replaced or ended but more worries were added to them. He extended his hand, reaching for the helmet, freeing the little human. The baby was shocked and having trouble breathing.Bruce unclasped the cape wrapping it around the small form. Then he picked the baby up rocking and patting. The baby opened their eyes to look at Bruce.And this was actually a dream.It had to be.Some sort of nightmare and dream amalgam.Some kind of joke.The eye colour was definitely Jason.OR: An accident leaves Jason being de-aged. It results in feels, angst and fluff.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: Flufftober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022917
Comments: 35
Kudos: 188
Collections: Flufftober2020





	Take A Hit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Flufftober 2020's prompt, "Clenched fist"
> 
> This fic is alternatively titled, "Abducted by Baby Red hoodie Feels"
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3

Bruce had been on the comms with Red Hood. He admitted that it was not the best idea to talk about a non-mission related thing during a mission. But Bruce had been injured and not out in the streets. He had been at the cave and monitoring cameras and areas. Red Hood had been the only vigilante - active vigilante left at Gotham, while others were out of the city on either vacation or work-related business. Being alone and inactive had left him antsy. His awkwardness was another matter. He was trying to invite Hood to dinner or breakfast or staying at the manor for a few days. Honestly, whatever worked and Jason would have been comfortable with.

That desperation and awkwardness had resulted in his attention being diverted. Hearing Red Hood’s wavering voice and then seeing him ducking behind a crate was all Bruce remembered before a light too bright and blinding flooded the warehouse Red Hood had been in; assaulting his eyes and camera’s lens, and a loud explosion nearly deafening his ears and leaving them ringing for many minutes. All he had heard other than the sound was a loud shriek.

Bruce jumped out of his chair. The camera had stopped working. Bruce tried to switch to other angles and other cameras but no camera in the vicinity of the warehouse was working. The comms were not working either. Bruce kept trying to reach Jason through comms and camera but there was no result and there came no reply.  _ Bruce was panicking _ .

_ Warehouse _

_ Explosion _

_ Too bright like fire _

_ Shrieks  _

_ Sobs _

_ Sobs _

Sobs.

Sobs.

He could hear faint sobs on the comms. Someone was still on the other side of the comm, if the faint sobs were any indication.

Bruce all but ran to the batmobile and raced out of the cave.

_ Alfred’s mandated rule about him resting today be damned. _

_ His son needed him. _

_ Bruce won’t be late today. _

_ He wouldn’t be too late. _

_ He can’t be too late. _

_ Not when his son’s life is on the line. _

_ Second life. Second chance. _

Please let him not be late this time. He was not ready to pick up the torn, shredded, bruised and burnt body of his son. Again.  _ He was not ready. He would break down and this time he… _

_ Jason deserved better. _

The batmobile was too slow.

The time was running too fast.

His thoughts were racing.

_ Everything was fast except him and his vehicle apparently. _

He reached the warehouse, leaving the batmobile out and raced inside. He could hear his ears ringing. From a loud voice. From years ago. 

The warehouse would blow up any second. The warehouse would blow up any second.

The warehouse was going to blow up any second.

The warehouse was going to blow up any second.

He entered the warehouse.

The warehouse was going to blow up any second.

He went inside looking for his son. Turning in different directions where he was sure Jason would be.

The warehouse was going to blow up any second.

Thewarehousewasgoingtoblowupanysecond.

He saw red colour flashing, supposedly of the red helmet Jason wears, behind a crate, the crate Red Hood supposedly ducked behind.

Thewarehousewasgoingtoblowupanysecod.

_ Thewarehousewasgoingtobblowupanysecond. _

His heartbeat skyrocketing as he turned around the crate. His entire being bracing for the impact of everything blowing to pieces.

The no sight of Jason but only his clothes lying on the floor were what knocked the breath out of him.  _ It was way worse than the fear that the warehouse would be blown to pieces was. _

He tried to take deep breaths but his breath stuttered because he could  _ not  _ stop smelling fire, ashes and burnt flesh. Nothing was burning currently, yet everything inside Bruce was currently on fire.

He saw something move on the right side of his peripheral. The red helmet was the thing moving...or wiggling. Bruce was out of words as much as he was out of his breath. The helmet was awkwardly stuck on the top part of a small body. Bruce squatted down. A little human was there, having a helmet stuck on some part of the head and trying to use their little arms to get it out. But couldn’t succeed. Bruce’s earlier worries were not replaced or ended but more worries were added to them. He extended his hand, reaching for the helmet, freeing the little human. The baby was shocked and having trouble breathing. 

Bruce unclasped the cape wrapping it around the small form. Then he picked the baby up rocking and patting. The baby opened their eyes to look at Bruce.

And this was actually a dream.

It had to be.

Some sort of nightmare and dream amalgam.

Some kind of joke.

The eye colour was definitely Jason.

Those eyes were definitely Jason.

So was the whole face.

Bruce adjusted his hold on the baby rocking him and trying to calm him down. Having stuck in a small space such as a helmet would have not helped. He rolled the uniform clothing and clasped the helmet to one side of the belt. Then he stood up, going slow but steady towards the batmobile.

Bruce put the vehicle on autopilot mode. He sent Alfred quick messages briefing him on the situation. Then, Jason had all his undivided attention. Jason who was barely some months old. Jason who was panicking yet calm in Bruce’s hold. Jason who had blue-green eyes.

Jason who had blue-green eyes.

That halted him like a car suddenly being slammed for brakes.

Adult Jason had blue-green eyes.

Baby Jason did not have the green tint to his eyes.

Did that mean that Jason even being de-aged would face the effects of the tragedies that haunted him when he was older?

And all the realizations and thoughts broke Bruce’s heart. That Jason, his baby, his son, still was scarred and haunted by things even when little. That he was not free of the clutches of the horrors.

Before Bruce could fall down in the well of overthinking, they reach the cave. Bruce carefully stepped out of the vehicle so that he would not jostle the baby too much. Alfred‘s face was unreadable. Bruce walked towards him and then Alfred had the most expressive face he had ever seen on his guardian and father figure. It was soft and crumbling with love. Bruce internally smiled. His son  _ was  _ the most adorable being after all. Even Alfred’s stoic expression would crumble.

Bruce knew because his own heart fluttered every time those eyes focused on himself.

“He needs to eat,” Bruce said to Alfred as the older man was busy examining Jason for injuries.

“Master Bruce, he is not old enough to actually eat,” Alfred said.

“He needs feed, though”, Bruce said as he focused on the now slightly panicking form of his second son. He was panicking with the prodding and being checked. Must be still scared because of the helmet incident. Bruce took him back in his arms and sat down on the bed in the med bay. The kid was panicking and Bruce realized it was because of a lot of things. Not just being checked on. For one, they both might have been standing too close to him crowding the space. In addition, the cave was dark. Bruce tried to catch the attention of the baby who was now on the verge of tears. He tried to rock him but that was to no avail. And Jason started crying. The cries and sobs were too loud. For all he knew, his baby could be in a lot of pain and not able to convey it. His heart broke as the sobs got louder and louder.

He tried rocking, moving, petting. Nothing worked. “Jason.” The sobs paused for barely one second and then resumed double the amount and volume. “Jay” Bruce tried softly this time. The eyes were on Bruce this time and sobs became cries. A soft whisper of “ _ Jaylad”  _ and the cries are quietened.

“Jaylad”, Bruce said and the eyes looked at him, all the attention on just Bruce, ”it’s okay. I have got you.” Jason kept looking at him. “It’s okay. Dad’s got you.” Though it could have been Bruce’s imagination, the eyes were softer now. The insecurity in them won over by the trust.

That must have been Bruce’s imagination.

Alfred continued to check while Bruce continued engaging with Jason, addressing him as Jaylad. Jason did have some of the recognition adult-him would have. But he also had the fears, worries, phobias and traumas adult-him had.

When the check up was done, Bruce sent Alfred to turn on the lights of the manor. Jason looked at him confused. Bruce began talking to him. Bruce found that talking to Jason put him at ease.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it 💖
> 
> Kudos, comments, bookmarks, user subscriptions are all welcome and appreciated
> 
> If you want to say hi on tumblr or follow me there, I am geminibabyhere


End file.
